


Dirty Boy

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Much to his dismay, Draco finds out that he doesn’t know everything. In fact, there’s a whole world of language that he’s not that familiar with. It’s not his fault Pureblood culture is so … pure.





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the November Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge _“dirty.”_ It includes a few extra words that didn’t fit within the challenge parameters.
> 
> Thanks to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake) for the beta!

It looked like they’d gone hard at it again—both covered in a mess from their earlier actions in the garden. Draco knew that it was uncouth for a Malfoy to engage in such behaviour, especially where someone else could see, but he had no power to resist those eyes.

Draco looked over at his companion and couldn’t help smiling a bit at the sight he made. Dirt covered most of his exposed skin, but it was the mess in his hair that was really getting to Draco. His hair never looked styled on the best of days, but after rolling around outside for the better part of an hour, there was really no saving it now. “You’re a really dirty boy,” Draco said. “What am I going to do with you?” 

“Erm … What did you just call him?” 

Draco whipped his head around and looked back towards the house. Harry was standing there looking uncomfortable, his face gone bright red at Draco’s earlier comment.

“What?” Draco asked, confused. “A dirty boy, because that’s what he is. Look,” Draco gestured at Teddy, who was indeed very dirty. 

Harry wasn’t even looking at Teddy, but had somehow managed to turn even redder. “That’s not really something you should say to a two-year-old.” 

“Why not?” 

“It has more than one meaning, Draco,” Harry answered hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure how to explain this concept to him. “It sometimes has to do with … you know?” He made a vague gesture with his hands, and now Draco was the one blushing. Teddy had turned his attention back to the garden and was ignoring both of them. 

“Oh, well…” Draco trailed off, his brain already working to provide images that gave new meaning to the words _dirty boy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
